


arthur & joker nsfw alphabets

by clownprinceofcock



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Other, Smut, WIP, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownprinceofcock/pseuds/clownprinceofcock
Summary: this is my first writing in a LONG time, esp nsfw writing, so excuse me if im rusty <3
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Kudos: 30





	arthur & joker nsfw alphabets

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**  
Arthur LOVES aftercare. He’s been so unloved and touch-starved his whole life, he’s barely able to keep his hands off you when you’re alone - once he’s all tired and fucked out? He’s not letting you go for the rest of the time you’re together, even if that means walking around the apartment holding your hand.

 **B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
If you asked, Arthur would say he doesn’t have a favorite body part of his own. If you pushed, he’d probably answer some flustered version of, “my dick, I guess.” He mainly likes it cause he knows you do, and that’s enough for him. Most of the time.  
Now his favorite part of you is a different story. He likes all of you, but he’s most attracted to your hands. And your smile, of course. You constantly catch him staring at your hands as you work or draw, and the easiest way to tease him is just to leave gentle touches along his thighs as he just shyly watches.

 **C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**  
He’s shy about it, but he would absolutely love to cover you in cum. Given the chance, he’d just cum all over you - your hands, your face, your hair, chest, your ass - _everywhere._ And if you smiled at him with his cum on you? Fuck, he’d just die right there.

 **D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Everything’s a secret with him, especially sexual things, but his filthiest is that he’d absolutely love to bottom for you. He’ll _never_ bring it up himself, but you fucking him is one of his biggest fantasies - letting you take over, gently fuck him ‘till he’s absolutely brainless, all of his negative thoughts fucked right out of him.

 **E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**  
He has no idea what he’s doing, not really. Sure, he’s looked at lots of porn mags, but he’s smart enough to know that’s probably exaggerated and made to sell.  
He’s a _very_ quick learner though, and he learns best through being guided and talked through things. If he notices something gets a louder-than-usual moan, he’ll do it over and over just to enjoy your reactions.

 **F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**  
Anything where he can look at your face and see how you’re reacting. He likes it when he can gauge your reactions, to see if you’re liking what he’s doing without having to work up the courage to ask. (Although he’ll still check on you and make sure you’re okay, he’s shy about talking during sex.)  
And of course, watching your eyes roll back when he does something just right is an added bonus.

 **G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**  
Your first couple of times, Arthur would be way too nervous to make jokes - he’s too busy fighting back laughter and checking to see if you’re okay with everything he’s doing.  
Once you guys start having sex regularly, he would absolutely crack jokes during sillier moments. If he’s feeling particularly brave, he might even tickle you, just to enjoy hearing you laugh. Making you smile and laugh during sex would get him off just about as much as making you cum.

 **H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**  
Arthur was never taught how to shave down there, so he never has. His mom could only teach him how to shave his face. Not to mention that he’s never had a reason to shave there anyways.  
If it bothers you, he’d shave immediately - but if not, he comes as is, all natural. He always clean though, of course.

 **I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**  
Sex with Arthur is always romantic. Even if it’s just a quick fuck before work, he’ll be sweet and soft with you the whole time.  
Also, he’ll never call it “fucking.” He’s shy about even calling it sex. He prefers the term “making love” - it’s just more romantic to him.

 **J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**  
Arthur used to jack off a _lot_ before you started dating. If he was alone, one hand was down his pants and the other was holding a cigarette.  
Since you, though, that habit’s mainly faded. He still jacks off sometimes, but he’d rather save himself for you.  
  
 **K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**  
Sex with Arthur is pretty vanilla, although he fantasizes about way kinkier things than he'd ever admit. His biggest kink is probably bondage - the thought of tying you up and fucking you is something he regularly gets off to.  
His others include:

  * Being called anything like 'sir' or 'owner' - they make him feel powerful and in control.
  * Cockwarming - he loves being inside you, and if he could just cuddle with you like that forever, he would.
  * Praise - tell him he's doing good and he'll cum on the spot. He's also likely to (very shyly) praise you back, telling you he loves what you're doing and how good you are for him.



**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**  
Arthur's _way_ too shy to have sex anywhere but his apartment - shit, he's almost too shy to have sex _in_ his apartment. His favorite spots are the kitchen counter and the bed after his mom's death.  
Honestly though, he'll fuck you anywhere, the location doesn't matter much to him as long as he gets to please you.  
  
 **M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**  
 _Everything._  
Everything turns this repressed man on - a soft smile, the way your hips move as you dance, accidentally seeing more skin than you meant for him to as you stretch - everything. He won't always make you deal with it, but he'd pretty frequent have to run to the bathroom to rub one out.  
  
 **N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Being called 'daddy' is a big turn-off for him, as he doesn't really like to be reminded of his family stuff during sex.  
Also, hurting you would immediately turn him off. He'd feel way too bad to continue, constantly checking if you're okay and apologizing non-stop. He thinks about tying you up sometimes, sure - but Arthur's no sadist. Rough stuff works just fine for him, but if he even _thinks_ he's hurt you, he's done for the night. Maybe the week even.  
  
 **O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
The first time Arthur gives you head, you genuinely have to ask him if he's really a virgin. He's never done it before, but he's eager and ready to please. He would probably be the first in the relationship to do so, offering the first time the two of you are sexual - and when you do give him head, he's quick to return the favor.  
Speaking of giving Arthur head - he melts, immediately. The second your mouth touches his cock, he's a whimpering mess, always. He won't last long, and he cums hard.  
  
 **P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Making love to Arthur is the definition of slow and sensual. He likes rougher stuff, and isn't opposed to being fast, but he prefers taking his time and savoring every moment of sex with you.  
  
 **Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**  
Arthur doesn't prefer quickies, but sometimes they're all he has time for, so he takes what he can get. A quick fuck before work always puts him in a better mood, giving him something to daydream about during the day.  
  
 **R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**  
Arthur's more than happy to experiment with you, but you'll have to bring whatever it is up & he's staying away from anything that would hurt you.  
  
 **S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**  
At first, Arthur has barely any stamina. In fact, once or twice he'll probably cum in his pants before you two have even had a chance to really do anything.  
Later on, though, once he has some self-control? He can fuck for hours, boy has the stamina of a jackrabbit.  
  
 **T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**  
Arthur doesn't own any toys. He doesn't have the money or the spare time to use them. If you own them and don't want or have a reason to hide them, he'd get really embarrassed if he saw them out. He wouldn't judge you or get mad, he'd just be very shy, thinking about how you use them.  
  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
  
  
V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)


End file.
